


Out of the cold, into the tentacles of a stranger

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Tentacle Rape, creature!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Dean wakes up to a creature rutting into him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



He woke up in the dark. The bed was soft, so soft… Dean tried to move over and find out whom he’d gone to bed with. He for some reason couldn’t remember doing so, but that wouldn’t be the first time. Not since Sammy left, and Dad went off on his own.

He’d been in the snow, that’s all he remembered, locking himself in his car, listening to the snow falling on the roof. The pool bar had been closed, and he’d used his last money to buy gas. He remembered his stomach rumbling, as he’d pulled a blanket over himself, readying himself for the cold of night.

There was nobody there. He shivered, tried to get up. There was someone, something near, he knew he should wake up already, just get up, check who was there, where he was, what had happened, he fell back into sleep instead. Something clacked over him. He slept.

He woke up under a feeling of pressure. He wasn’t even sure what it was at first. It took him a moment to realize that his legs were spread wide open, and he was lying on his stomach. He tried to push himself up, but he couldn’t, something was on his back, between his legs. He gasped for breath as whatever it was pushed inside of him, breaching his ass. He almost chocked under the feeling, when he realized it happened again, and again.   
Something clacked next to his ears, the sound rumbled through his bones, and he sank back into the bedding, as whatever it was rutted into him.

That was the only word for it, rutting, he tried to turn around and figure out what was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to force it away. A slimy touch against his ear, sliding inside of him made him try and struggle, but it was impossible to fight, and then the clacking turned into a voice. A soft voice that whispered in his ear, with words he couldn’t quite understand, then a soft chitter, he felt something soft and warm slide along his neck in a soft caress, even as its weight held his body down. 

It didn’t even feel heavy, the weight didn’t hurt on top of him, yet somehow Dean was incapable of moving away from under it. Frozen in place, all he could do was lie there as something cold kept pushing its way in his ass, leaving a trace along his thighs where it touched his skin. It didn’t hurt, as if whatever it was had stretched him and had been at it long enough that his body had grown used to it. Well not used, not really, but whomever, whatever it was, kept hitting just the right spot and soon he was all about ready to come himself, the thing grabbed his dick and held him, telling him to wait without saying a single word. A feeling of warmth slipped inside his mind, there weren’t words, just a need for him to stay that entered his mind.

He was begging at this point, but it didn’t matter, the guy - the thing - fucking him wasn’t listening to what Dean wanted. By the end every nerve in his body was screaming for attention, and - when the thing finally allowed him to come - it was as if he stood in the center of the sun. He lost consciousness just as he realized that one of the tentacles had swallowed his dick, sucking it, pulling from it with so much force that he was almost terrified that the tendons would snap. He was too tired to protest, his dick went limp, drained, his balls hurt worse than they ever had before in his life and he screamed as the creature demanded even more of them. He came dry, empty, his dick slipped out of the creature’s maw, by that point, Dean just wished for it to end.

“There there little one, it’s all gone now. No more of that nasty stuff left behind. You won’t ever have to worry about it ever again.” He tried to beg, but he couldn’t get the words out, his voice hoarse as he tried to grasp for breath, feeling exhausted, as if he’d just ran a marathon.

The creature wrapped him more tightly, pushing into him. As soft liquid slipped further down his thighs, Dean realized it came from him. “Please stop.” He finally managed to say. The thing didn’t stop.  
He tried to wake up out of the nightmare he’d found himself in, but it wasn’t a dream. He wondered if he’d died in the cold, and this was his punishment. It wouldn’t surprise him one bit.

His skin felt like it was on fire, like every nerve in his body was burning, he was about ready to scream for it to end, so that when it finally did, as the monster wrapped him in its fucking tentacles and pushed one down his throat, he was grateful for it, even as he desperately tried to swallow around its cold rubbery feel. It whispered and he almost sank closer to it, because wherever the creature touch his body, felt almost instant relief upon its presence. 

Then another of its tentacles slid between his legs, joining the one already there, and he almost instinctively spread his legs even wider, to let them push in between his thighs, curling up around one another, increasing the pressure forced on his ass, pushing at the muscles of his sphincter, stretching him to the brink and beyond. It was as if the slime covering its every appendage tamed the fire inside of him, the deeper they crawled into his body. Its fluids were the only water that could extinguish the flames.

Soon tentacles were fucking him from two ends, and Dean was almost surprised that they weren’t meeting up in the middle to tear him to pieces. He barely noticed the other tentacles spreading over the rest of his body, suction cups sliding across his belly.

“So beautiful,” the thing whispered. “So empty now, but that won’t be for much longer.” Dean didn’t understand, he wasn’t empty, those damn things were still inside of him, those damn blasted miracles of touch, both torture and relief at once.  
He was coming, bursting out, only it wasn’t coming out from his dick, which still felt soft, drained, just hanging limp between his legs, a mere waste of painful flesh. Dean would be more upset by that, if his body wasn’t telling him that whatever sensation he felt in his ass, battled with that pie up in that small little diner in Reno for the title of the best thing he’d ever had inside of him. When the tentacle pushed in between his lips and his entire body seemed to explode in a haze of pleasure he knew the pie had lost.

He trembled as the creature finally slid out of him, its every appendage leaving him, leaving him hollow and filled with its come, curling up on the bed, finally able to move. A gentle tentacle caressed his neck one last time before leaving him be. He stared up and realized it wasn’t a bed he was lying in, it was a basket, a large enough basket to hold his body without making him feel cramped. 

He desperately tried to lift his head, look around him, stare at the creature, it was even larger than he’d imagined it to be. He wondered if he’d go insane if he kept staring at the abyss he’d found himself in. 

“So what do you think Cas? Did you like your present?” Dean heard the words as if they came from a distant universe, too caught up in his own sensations to be sure if they were real.” The second creature slid up to the first one, even more horrifying than the first.

The words sounded like a form of clacking, yet somehow Dean was completely capable of understanding them.

“Very much. Where did you find it?” The creature, his creature, said. 

“Small blue planet in the sol region. Poor thing was out sleeping in the cold, all alone, none of its kind there to share warmth with. “

Dean shivered, desperate trying to find the energy to deny it, to try and remember if he’d ever had anyone to hold him warm. He knew there’d been someone, but the memory kept slipping from his mind. The loss weighed even heavier than the remaining stretch in his ass.

“You always did say that you were looking for a breeding pet.”

“I did.” Dean’s creature, Castiel, the other thing had called it, clacked, before it came back into the room, sliding next to the basket holding Dean, its tentacle wrangling its way around his leg. Dean cringed as he leaned into its comfort, feeling better just for being near it, terrified of it, but somehow it felt far more comfortable than it had any right of being. “Just look at how round it is already. Just a few more breeding sessions, and it will be ready to spawn, won’t you my dear pet.” Its tentacle moved up to Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth almost instinctively. By now, no matter how much his mind screamed in protest, it was deafened by his body’s desire for its touch.

He was scared, a voice inside of him told him to be happy, he couldn’t resist.

“Sleep, my sweet.’ The creature said. “There will be more time to play soon.”

He did. Soon all memory slipped his mind, all knowledge, all understanding, anything but the need to be filled. The creatures clacked their approval. It was good.

fin


End file.
